Barbers typically have several sizes of electric hair clippers, where each size is specialized for a type of cut, and where often each size has a backup hair clipper. When an electric hair clipper is not being used, the hair clipper is typically laid down, placed on a hook or in a rack mounted on a counter adjacent to the barber's chair. The hair clippers are often left out unprotected overnight, and in some cases for days and even weeks. Professional grade hair clippers are expensive, and in the wrong hands they can also present a safety hazard. Hair clipper racks are becoming increasingly popular as they provide a wire cradle that permits quick access to the various size hair clippers, and, unlike a counter or a drawer, a rack does not collect hair. Furthermore, in contrast to a drawer or a counter, a rack secures a hair clipper from being pulled down by its electrical cord from its storage position down to the floor, where impact damage to the clipper is likely.
While a rack provides improved access, organization, and restraint, it fails to provide any security from theft of the hair clipper, nor protect the hair clippers from exposure to microorganisms, ambient mists, (i.e. sprayed water), chemicals (i.e. hair dyes, bleaches), nor any protection from dust and oils. What is needed is a protective cover that can be quickly fastened over the hair clippers on the rack, where the protective cover can be lockedly secured, thereby deterring theft of the hair clippers, and provides a covering layer against ambient corrosive materials and microorganisms.